Disney Channel Games 2007
The Disney Channel Games 2007 is a mini-series on Disney Channel. This was the second year the games have run. Hosted at Disney's Wide World of Sports Complex at Walt Disney World in Lake Buena Vista, Florida, stars from international Disney Channels joined the teams, making room for the new Yellow Team, which expanded two of the teams to nine people per team, while the other two still contained eight. In addition, each team played for a charity (including Boys & Girls Club, UNICEF, Make-a-Wish Foundation and Starlight Starbright Children's Foundation). Disney promoted these games as environmentally friendly, with all the expenses used to make the games being put forth into a renewable energy found. Contestants from the first games who did not return for the second include Zac Efron, Vanessa Hudgens, Kay Panabaker, and Anneliese van der Pol. Vanessa Hudgens and Zac Efron were not available for the event. Several new additions from new Disney Channel Original Series, Disney Channel Original Movies, and across the globe joined the teams, including Maiara Walsh and Jason Dolley of Cory in the House. Each team member did not receive a nickname, although Brenda Song remained a captain and Dylan Sprouse, Kyle Massey, and Corbin Bleu took over for the other teams. Phill Lewis and Brian Stepanek returned as hosts while Cory in the House's Madison Pettis served as a guest judge for the third event (Dance-Dunk). Missed episodes can be seen on Disney XD, with Sterling from Disney 365, and Madison hosting. Several voice actors of animated characters are also seen in the audience of the games. They include Todd and Riley from The Replacements, Jake Long and Fu Dog from American Dragon: Jake Long, Dr. Drakken and Kim Possible from Kim Possible, and Kuzco from The Emperor's New School, among several others. The winning team was the Green Team and a donation of $25,000 was made to The Boys and Girls Club Of America. The other three teams were also awarded with $25,000, resulting in all teams donating equal amounts of money to their charity. The extra points earned by fans were canceled in the next games since it drasticly changed the results, changing the position of the green team from 3rd to 1st and costing the win for the yellow team. Teams Green Team (Winners) The Green team is supporting the Boys and Girls clubs of America. The team MVPs were Sprouse (twice), Okada, Coleman and Grabeel. Sprouse returned to the green team the following year. Red Team The Red team is supporting the Make a Wish foundation. The team MVPs for the Red Team were Earles (twice) and Tisdale. Earles, Musso, Bailon and Song returned to the red team the following year with Song acting as captain again. Blue Team The Blue team is supporting the Starlight Starbright Children’s Foundation. There were no team MVPs for the Blue Team. Sprouse, Williams, González, and Soric returned to the blue team the following year. Yellow Team The Yellow team is supporting the US found for UNICEF. There were no team MVPs for the Yellow Team; however, the Yellow Team was a new team to the Disney Channel Games. Massey, Bryan, and Guasch returned to the yellow team the following year. Concert Performances The opening ceremony for the 2007 Games premiered on June 15, 2007 with concert performances by Corbin Bleu and Miley Cyrus as Hannah Montana. The ceremonies explained how the games worked, introduced the teams, and had two special concert performances; one by Corbin Bleu, who sang his song Deal with it, and the other by Miley Cyrus (Hannah Montana) singing her song Life’s What You Make It. The closing ceremony aired on August 25, 2007 with concert performances by The Cheetah Girls, the Jonas Brothers, and Miley Cyrus, performing as herself and not as Hannah Montana for the first time. Competitions Disney Channel allowed viewers to vote for which events they would like to see online. Scoreboard * *obtained 50 extra points * Highest Points * Lowest Points MVP of the Week References Category:Disney Channel Category:Disney Channel shows